


Choke me like you hate me

by Wonderland_Reject



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Mark wanted to do something special for Ethan's birthday, so he invites the internet's newest obsession over to play.(Literally just PWP read at your own risk)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischback/Ethan Nestor/Corpse Husband
Comments: 7
Kudos: 234





	Choke me like you hate me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about from a friend and I's conversation based on E Girls Are Ruining my Life and how we think Corpse would be a power bottom. So there's definitely choking involved, but everything's consensual. 
> 
> Obviously this is entirely fictional and I mean no harm! Don't take this serious please, it's all in good fun.

Mark already had Ethan shirtless with his hands tied behind his back when there was a knock on the door downstairs. “What’s your safeword, baby?” Mark crooned into Ethan’s ear.

“Red, but I’m okay” Ethan replied, confused as to what was going on. He knew Mark had something special planned for his birthday, but he had no idea what it was. He assumed they would just be having sex the whole day, or maybe Mark would edge him, or make him cum multiple times, but he didn’t really expect anything crazy special. 

“Good boy,” Mark murmured. He stood from where he was sitting near Ethan on the bed and kissed his partner’s cheek. “I’ll be right back, your surprise is here.”

Ethan watched as Mark left the room, eyes wide. He couldn’t even imagine what this surprise was. He pulled on the ropes holding his hands behind his back, feeling himself growing a little more alert and less in his sub space the longer it took for Mark to return. After ten or so minutes, he heard not one, but two sets of feet coming back to the bedroom. The door opened to reveal Mark standing with a dark haired man wearing an eye patch and a black mask over the lower half of his face. His fingernails were painted black and he wore a skull ring on his left middle finger, with bracelets covering his wrists. 

“Happy birthday Ethan,” crooned the stranger, who was in fact not a stranger at all. 

“Corpse?” Ethan looked between the two men, wide eyed. His eyes eventually settled on Mark for an explanation. 

“I asked him if he’d be interested in...participating in your birthday festivities. I took the liberty of going over what you are and aren’t comfortable with. Color, Ethan?” Mark said this seriously, clearly trying to make sure his boyfriend was okay with the activities about to transpire. 

“Oh, so fucking green.”

Mark smirked and urged Corpse forward with a hand on the small of his back. The man stepped in front of Ethan and removed his mask, then leant down to the smaller man’s ear. “I’m going to tear you apart until you beg for mercy baby,” he growled in his low timbre. “I want to cover you in bruises so you think about me for weeks.”

Ethan felt himself shaking at that deep, deep voice in his ear. Every syllable went straight to his cock, which was creating an obvious bulge in his jeans. Corpse bit his ear lobe, then trailed bites down his neck, stopping as he left a mark right at Ethan’s pulse point. 

Mark cleared his throat from behind them. Corpse startled and took a small step away from Ethan. “Here’s what I want to happen, let me know if you both agree,” he made eye contact with each man in turn, making sure they were fully focused and in the right headspace to agree. Satisfied, Mark continued. “Corpse, I think you should fuck Ethan, I’m happy to watch and-”

“I want you to fuck me,” Corpse said, interrupting the man. 

Ethan moaned softly at the thought, which had Mark smirking. “Well, it sounds like we’re all on board with that plan then. E, why don’t you prep him?”

Ethan eagerly stood off of the bed, slightly unsteady with his hands still behind his back. He nudged Corpse onto the bed until the man sat on the edge, then he straddled his thighs. He leaned in and started kissing the man’s neck, moving upwards until their lips met in a kiss. Corpse very quickly took control of the kiss, gripping Ethan’s jaw and tugging him in deeper until their tongues and teeth clashed together. As the kiss went on, Ethan was pretty sure he could taste blood, though he wasn’t sure if it was his or Corpse’s lip that split. 

Corpse moved himself back on the bed, easily taking Ethan with him until he was laying down with the smaller man fully laying on top of him. The kiss continued for a few more moments until Ethan was being shoved down towards Corpse’s crotch. Ethan went willingly, settling himself between Corpse’s legs. He was met with hands as Corpse hastily rid himself of his jeans and boxers, then those same hands tugged his hair roughly down until he was nose deep in pubic hair. “Suck slut,” he heard growled from above him. That commanding tone already had Ethan sinking into subspace again, and he hastily complied. Mark quickly grabbed a pillow and settled it under Ethan’s chest when he saw where the events were going, mindful of his partner’s comfort. 

Ethan wrapped his lips around the head of Corpse’s cock. It was thinner then Mark’s, but longer, so it was harder to take a lot into his mouth at first. Slowly he worked down, taking the first few inches and bobbing his head. Corpse had his hands in Ethan’s hair again, shoving him down further and further, guiding his speed. Fortunately, Ethan lacked a gag reflex, so he was able to get to the base of Corpse’s cock with relative ease after some working up to it. 

Meanwhile, Mark moved behind Ethan. He worked his boyfriend’s jeans and boxers off until he had him naked with his ass in the air in front of him. He leaned in to kiss down Ethan’s spine, pausing once he got to his ass. He sat up straight and smacked his hand down harshly, causing Ethan to make a strangled yelp around Corpse’s cock. Ethan bobbed a bit faster now, which in turn made Corpse moan. “Oh you like that, huh slut? Do it again,” Corpse growled to Mark.

Mark complied with ease, smacking Ethan repeatedly until his ass was cherry red and he had tears welling in his eyes. He pulled Ethan off of Corpse’s cock to pepper kisses across his cheeks before diving into a deep kiss to give him some brief revive. Corpse sat up and pulled at the rope binding Ethan’s hands together, giving him a peck on the lips before moving in to also kiss Mark. Mark unbound Ethan’s hands and almost instantly Ethan worked his hands under Corpse’s shirt, pulling it up and off quickly. He then leaned in to kiss across the man’s shoulders, leaving bite marks in his wake.

Corpse broke the kiss and turned his attention back to Ethan. “Get back to work whore,” he growled, tugging Ethan’s hair downwards. Ethan whimpered as he was dragged down, mouthing at Corpse’s cock. Mark set a hand on Corpse’s chest to get him to lay back down, and once the man was fully laying, he set a hand on Ethan’s head, urging him further down. Ethan got the message. With Mark’s guidance now, he licked over Corpse’s hole, earning a gasp from the man above. 

“Good boy,” Mark praised. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the bed stand nearby and popped it open, slicking up his own fingers. He teased Ethan by rubbing his middle finger gently over the boy’s hole, not quite penetrating yet. Ethan whined, pressing back against Mark’s hand. Mark relented, finally inserting a finger to work his boyfriend open. Ethan then finally inserted his tongue into Corpse, relentlessly fucking him open. 

“Jesus Christ,” Corpse groaned, gripping Ethan’s hair once more, though this time it was a bit looser than before. Ethan whimpered softly as Mark inserted a second finger, curling them until his fingers were brushing Ethan’s prostate. He was almost immediately overwhelmed with sensation, his neglected cock leaking onto the bed sheets. 

Mark added a third finger, but took some pity on his partner and just scissored him open, avoiding his prostate now. Ethan wasn’t sure if he was thankful or annoyed. His brain was feeling floaty. He was brought back into the present moment by a tug to his hair, which made Ethan’s tongue fucking speed up a bit. Corpse groaned in response, his hips thrusting up in surprise. 

Mark finally pulled back and gripped Ethan’s hips. “I need to prep Corpse more, you need to lay down,” he told Ethan. Ethan switched positions with Corpse, laying on his back and letting the tall man crawl on top of him. 

Mark poured more lube onto his fingers and worked a finger into Corpse’s already loosened entrance. Corpse moaned softly and leaned down to kiss Ethan. This kiss wasn’t nearly as violent as the first, much more open mouthed and slow, but still just as deep. Ethan was confident now that Corpse was the one with a split lip, as he licked over the man’s lips and tasted blood again. He started softly pecking instead, but this only lasted seconds as Mark added another finger and Corpse growled. He leaned down and started biting at Ethan’s neck, causing the smaller man to yelp and wrap his arms around Corpse, holding him tight and maybe scratching at his back a bit. 

Ethan whined as Corpse mouthed further downwards, now licking at Ethan’s nipples, which were extremely sensitive. “Fuck me already,” Ethan whimpered, his hips canting up to get any friction, which Corpse denied by moving his own hips away from Ethan.

“Almost there,” Mark said as he added a third finger to Corpse. Said man reached a hand up to Ethan’s shoulder, holding tightly as he continued his conquest of the man’s chest. 

Ethan whined, writhing where he lay under Corpse. “Please,” he pleaded, not really expecting anything. Corpse growled at this though and brought two fingers to Ethan’s mouth, forcibly shoving them in. Ethan eagerly sucked them, but they were brought out pretty quickly.

“Alright slut,” Corpse growled. He shoved the two fingers into Ethan’s already stretched hole and relentlessly started finger fucking him. Ethan could feel Corpse’s skull ring press dangerously against his hole with every thrust, and he loved it. He whined and pressed back against the fingers shoving into him. “What a good little whore. I can’t wait to get my dick inside of that willing hole and fuck you until you cry,” he growled directly into Ethan’s ear. 

Mark finally removed his fingers from Corpse, which earned him a small whine from the man. He chuckled darkly and grabbed two condoms, handing one to Corpse and tearing the other one open himself. Corpse removed his fingers from Ethan, who cried out at the loss. Corpse hastily rolled the condom on and shoved into the willing body beneath him, causing tears to bloom in Ethan’s eyes as he bottomed out immediately. 

“F-fuck. Corpse, fuck me, please,” Ethan whined. He was shaking and the tears actually started to roll down his cheeks as Corpse set a brutal pace. 

A few moments in, Mark set a hand on Corpse’s hips to still him, which caused Ethan to let out a desperate sound. “Hold on, I’m setting the pace here,” he growled warningly. He had already rolled the condom on and applied lube, a mercy Corpse hadn’t granted Ethan, Mark knew his boyfriend loved it though, so he hadn’t commented. Slowly, he inserted himself into Corpse, causing said man to groan deeply, in a tone deeper than any human should be able to accomplish. 

“Oh my god,” Ethan whimpered at the noise, wrapping his arms tightly around Corpse and pulling him down into a kiss.

Corpse pulled away with a small smirk. “Not god,” he teased. His smirk was wiped away as Mark started thrusting, which in turn caused him to thrust into Ethan. The sensation was overwhelming for both Corpse and Ethan, making both men moan as Mark’s pace sped up.

Mark leaned down and whispered something into Corpse’s ear that was incomprehensible to Ethan. Both men’s eyes sparkled with dark mischief, and Ethan felt himself cower below them, completely at their mercy. Mark’s thrusting picked up again, and Corpse managed to fall into a rhythm, using Mark’s thrusts to add power to his own. Moments later, Corpse’s hand wrapped around Ethan’s neck, his skull ring digging into the flesh, black nails dark against his pale throat.

“Oh shit,” Ethan whimpered, although almost no sound came out. Corpse started squeezing, cutting off Ethan’s air supply rhythmically, matching with his thrusts. 

“You like that, don’t you slut? You loved being used like a little fuck toy. You love getting choked out like a useless whore,” Corpse growled in his deep timbre, voice even lower than usual with his arousal. 

Mark thrust harder, causing both men under him to moan. “Look at you Ethan, you’re not even getting fucked by your boyfriend,” Mark growled, smirking as Ethan looked up at him in alarm. “You really are a fuck toy. I could lend you out, let other men fuck that willing hole of yours, fill you up, and you’d love it.”

Ethan was getting very overwhelmed very quickly as both men degraded him. He could feel his orgasm building rapidly, and he couldn’t help as a sob was ripped from his throat as Corpse called him a whore again. “Tell us what you are Ethan,” Corpse demanded, squeezing Ethan’s throat for longer this time.

Ethan’s sobs increased. He couldn’t form a coherent thought, much less words. Corpse released him and he gasped for air. “I-I’m a toy,” he finally managed out around his sobs, the words cracking in his throat. 

“Fuck,” Mark growled. He thrust harder into Corpse, finally releasing with a growl, biting down on the man’s shoulder as he came. 

Corpse thrust even harder into Ethan as he felt Mark cum. “Cum for me whore,” he growled to Ethan. He saw Mark wrap a hand around Ethan’s cock and pump with Corpse’s thrusts. 

Ethan felt his air get cut off again, his sobs being ripped from his very core now. Once Mark started jerking him off, it was all over. He came with a ragged cry, and Corpse released his throat finally once his orgasm subsided. Corpse pulled out of Ethan and removed the condom quickly, jerking off over Ethan’s wrecked body, adding to the puddle of cum already on Ethan’s belly from his own release. 

“Happy birthday Ethan,” Corpse murmured again, leaning down to kiss the man’s jaw tenderly. “I won’t be sticking around for aftercare, but thanks for having me.” He got out of the bed on unsteady legs and started gathering his clothes, already making his way out the door. Mark walked him to the front, making sure the man would be fine before heading back to Ethan.

Ethan was still crying in the middle of the bed, having barely moved since his orgasm. “Hey,” Mark murmured, gently sitting next to Ethan. “You alright?”

Ethan couldn’t do words. He was still overwhelmed from the events that had just transpired. He reached out and clung to Mark’s hand though, desperately craving a grounding presence. 

“Yeah, I know, that was a lot,” he chuckled. “Let’s get you in the tub so we can clean you up, then we’ll order a pizza and watch a movie.” He scooped Ethan up and peppered kisses to his boyfriend’s face. “I love you.”

Ethan’s tears finally subsided as Mark carried him into the bathroom. It took a little bit longer than normal to finally come back to himself. They were halfway through the tub before Ethan felt like he could speak. “I love you too Mark,” he whispered, voice absolutely wrecked from all the abuse his throat had gone through. “We should do that again some time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope you enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are appreciated. This is my first big smut thing I've ever published so I apologize if it's not incredible. Thanks for reading!


End file.
